Son of Night and Sea
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: Percy gets called by the Gods only for Zeus to... Read to find out


**Son of Night and Sea**

**I had this story in my head and needed to write it. **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I was in the Olympian Throne room, because the gods have called me for a reason that I do not yet know. I walked into the throne room and bowed at Zeus's feet and then my father's. "Perceus Jackson, you have been charged with betraying the gods in the Second Titan War by killing Artemis's Former Lieutenant, Zoë Nightshade.* How do you plea?" "Lord Zeus I did not kill her. _I_ watched her _die_! Why in Hades would I _kill_ her, why would I kill the..." I looked down, to make my hair hide my eyes, and mumbled the last part. I looked at Artemis with tears in my eyes. I then screamed at her. "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE ON THAT QUEST TO SAVE YOU?! I NEVER GOT TO TELL HER HOW I FELT!" I was shaking so hard the seas were out of Poseidon's control. Artemis then screamed right back at me. "DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT THAT FOR MY OLDER BROTHER? NO! I HAD TO KEEP OUR COVER SO THAT ZEUS WOULD NOT FIND OUT ABOUT OUR MOTHER AND FATHER!" As soon as Zeus heard the last line, he turned towards me and screamed "Who is your father if it is not Poseidon?" I saw Zeus raise his master bolt and point it at me.

I then heard two voices. "Zeus, you will not put your hands on my son if I have something to say about it." I turned my head and saw my mom, but she was in a dark black dress with stars covering it. I heard Poseidon speak, "Finally I can display my full power instead of a portion of it." Then I saw a bright sea green flash of light, but before I could look away I saw that Poseidon was flashing into his eternal form I went to look away because I would be incinerated if I looked.

I looked at the man that was my father to see a man with a beard and hair made of seawater and him holding two tridents. One of the tridents had three dark black prongs with purple at the tips and the hilt was gold with a silver wrapping around the middle and his. I heard a gasp and a mirror appeared in front of me and I saw what I was wearing. I was wearing a shirt that had the constellations and they were moving around the shirt, but the strange thing was the constellation 'The Huntress' was not moving around like the others, but was situated over my heart. I was also wearing sea green swim trunks with numbers on them, and flip-flops on my feet. I was wearing a Guy Harvey fishing hat with hocks pierced through the hat brim. 'Poseidon' threw the trident to me. I ran towards 'Poseidon' and the falling trident, I caught the Trident and turned and leveled the trident at Zeus's neck with my dad pointing his trident at Zeus's left temple. 

I looked at Zeus at the end of my trident with anger and confusion on my face "Why Zeus, why?" "I have three reasons why I did what I did."

Zeus then held up his hand with one finger pointing up. "1) you are too powerful and were a threat to my reign." Zeus raised another finger. "2) you disrespected me by turning down godhood after the Second Titan War." Zeus raised the last finger. "And 3) and, I love this reason the most; I really, really, don't like you." I was pissed, so pissed in fact, that lightning, the Sea, Death, as in skeletons, were rising from the Underworld. "So the main reason you took her away from me was because I was a threat to your _REIGN_!" "Yes that is the ma-" "I DON'T WANT POWER!" I screamed at Zeus.

I then calmed down enough to say, "You thought that I was a threat when I did not want your throne?" "Yes." I then laughed maniacally. "You have just signed your immortal end." The Fates then flashed in to the throne room, (at the right moment I might add.) and said together, "All hail Perceus Jackson, Primordial of Time, The Heavens, Lightning, Tartarus, Death, all Warfare and The Sea." Zeus then paled more than Hades looked. I turned to them and asked "what about Uranus, Chronos, Tartarus, dad, and Thanatos?" "They, except Lord Pontus, have faded." The Fates then flashed out, but not before giving this ominous warning to Zeus, "We are with Lord Perceus."

**A week later.**

I got out of my black '69 Dodge Challenger in front of the Empire State building. 'Man I am putting my ass on the line for this information. It better be worth it.' I thought. ' It is worth it Perceus.' a voice said in my head. Only one Olympian calls me 'Perceus out of the throne room, Artemis.

* * *

***- I know that this is wrong but I need it to ferther my plot.**


End file.
